


In His Furs

by Iron_Dragon_Maiden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Dom Robb Stark, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hopefully with a happier ending, M/M, Robb Stark is a Gift, Size Kink, Sub Theon Greyjoy, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Iron_Dragon_Maiden
Summary: King Robb Stark is bone tired from pacifying his Bannermen and Lords. It's up to Theon Greyjoy to liven his spirits.Or alternately, Theon wants Robb to pound him to next week and the Young Wolf is only too happy to indulge his consort in all but name.





	In His Furs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marshmallowfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallowfluff/gifts).



> Hi all!
> 
> So this is my Secret Santa fic for marshmallow fluff (AKA goddamn-I-really-died-for-this at Tumblr). Hopefully she likes it, since this was my first foray into writing erotica. Please, let me know what you guys think and any constructive criticism is most welcome, because I just know I made some terrible non-sexy mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There was nothing in this world so thankless and nerve-wracking like Kinghood. _Gods be good, why would anyone ever want to be King?_

Another day, at least five new different meetings where strategies and tactics were analyzed ad discarded and political favors were exchanged like crates of golden dragons in return for goods and services, it was all so mercenary when Robb thought about it.  
  
_Give me a battle any day_ , Robb walked away from yet another meeting meant to pacify his bannermen that he would not trade the Kingslayer for his sisters. 

His heart shriveled as he made that decision even as his mind agreed that it was for the greater good. A voice that sounded very much like Theon’s had wryly pointed out the tenuous bond between Kings and Vassals and how one should never take one’s bannermen’s loyalty for granted. To win the war, he’d have to set aside his personal desires, no matter how much his heart called him the most craven of traitors in his sisters’ voices.  
  
“They’re fighting because if the Southron King can kill off the Lord Paramount just like that,” Theon had warned him right after Umber’s challenge, “What would happen to any other Northman? Don’t mistake self-interest for loyalty.”  
  
_Not even mine_ , had gone unsaid, though Robb found that ridiculous in its face.  
  
If there was one person he trusted with his entire being in this camp aside from his mother, it was Theon. 

He sighed as he entered his tent, too tired to even move the flap beyond the small space Greywind preceding him in allowed.  
He didn’t pay attention to how Greywind remained at the door at watch with his tail wagging in anticipation, all he could feel was the how bone-tired he was with his mind begging for his bed. Only for his spine to right itself to his full height while his cheeks matched the red of his hair. It was not the only thing that rose as Robb’s blue eyes met the most beautiful sight of the day. There on his bed with hair dark like a raven’s wing pooled over his furs laid Theon.

“A moment, Your Grace?” he smirked.

Gods above, he loved this man.

“You don’t have to call me Your Grace when no one is around,” Robb rasped out, hoping he wasn’t drooling like a halfwit.  
  
He probably was. Theon didn’t need to be naked to get him steal all the breath from his lungs and turn him into an animal in rut.  
  
Just having him in his tent, in his bed, under his furs… gods that was more than enough.  
  
“It’s not so bad,” Theon sat up, green eyes laughing with mischief as the furs fell to reveal his bare chest, “Once you get used to it.”

Invitation accepted. 

Robb would have loved to claim that he was suave and seductive when approaching his pirate prince. That he slowly peeled off his own garments and joined his beloved in bed while Theon lay panting for him.  
  
The truth was that Robb pounced on the bed like a wolf about to devour his prey, not even bothering to take off his boots or his crown.  
  
If there was ever a moment when he felt like a true King, it was in Theon’s arms. 

Theon laughed, free of the usual cynicism, as he Robb latched on to Theon’s neck and bit down hard enough to leave a new mark. The one on the other side of his neck near his shoulder was becoming the fading green yellow of a bruise about to disappear and Robb wouldn’t have Theon remain unmarked for long if he could help it.  
  
“Drowned God,” Theon moaned, low and dirty and an aphrodisiac in its own right as his eyes fluttered half-lid, “Mark me.”

It was lucky, in a way, that even light armor required a gorget, for there was no other way of disguising the mark of possession Robb always left on his beloved.  
  
Some days, he even hoped it was visible so all others would take the hint and stop trying to seduce Theon.

Theon was _his_ , now and always.  
  
Just like he belonged to Theon, no matter what his politically convenient marriage to the Frey girl might cause, he’d only ever belong to his sea prince. 

Theon moaned, head tilted back to give Robb better access, hair spilling back like a waterfall in the dark of the night. Robb smirked at the reddened bruise he left on his neck, his band and the Stark cloak that he never got to put on Theon’s shoulders.

Theon surged up to kiss him, tongue enticing his lips for entrance and Robb happily opened his mouth to accept his loving invader, moaning as he felt Theon’s deft fingers unclasped his armor without needing to see.  
  
What need had he for squires or a wife when he had Theon Greyjoy undressing him?  
  
Robb reluctantly parted from Theon’s lips to unlace his boots and help Theon get him out of his armor and garments. Theon’s strong archer’s fingers had him out of the heavy metal within a heart’s beat and continued to unlace his shirt off until Robb’s hairy chest was bare to the wind and embracing Theon’s naked and hairless one.  
  
Theon was quick to burrow into Robb’s warmth, prompting a chuckle from his King. His pirate prince was always susceptible to the cold, even now when they were almost uncomfortably warm ( _for you crazy Northerners_ Theon grumbled) Riverlands, Theon never stopped wrapping himself around Robb for warmth.  
  
“Cold?” Robb nuzzled Theon’s neck, nose travelling up the graceful curve to his cheek.

“Depends,” Theon leaned his head to his King’s, temple meeting the cold metal of the crown, “If I say yes, will you warm me up inside?”

Robb’s abs twitched as Theon’s long fingers made the journey down his treasure trail to the front of his breeches.  
  
He groaned, cock twitching uncomfortably in its prison, wanting to spring out and enter the siren in his bed, “Didn’t know I needed an excuse.”

Theon’s fingers tugged at the leather strings just enough to pull them out of the knot but not enough to free him, the teasing minx. He knew it too, with the coquettish smirk gracing his face amidst his guttural moans.  
  
“Undress me,” Robb growled, “Or you can forget even the touch of my finger inside of you for the rest of the fortnight.”  
  
“No,” Theon whimpered, pulling his breaches and smallclothes down faster than ever as though Robb wasn’t bluffing, “Robb, I need you!”  
  
“It’s alright, my prince,” Robb nuzzled him, reaching for his rounded rear underneath the furs…. Only for his fingers to bump against the heavy weight of the wooden dildo inside Theon’s treasure-trove.

“Theon?” Robb asked, tugging the dildo slightly.  
  
Theon shuddered against him, his lithe body curled around Robb’s shorter robust frame, “Too empty, Robb, couldn’t wait anymore.”  
  
“And you thought this was a good replacement?” Robb growled low in his throat.  
  
“No,” Theon’s cheek reddened from stubble burn, “’s too small, too thin, not enough, but I needed something, Robb…”  
  
That only brought the warmth of possession deep in Robb’s stomach. He smirked, “Only my cock can satisfy you.”  
  
It wasn’t a question.  
  
“Yes,” Theon rubbed his cheek against Robb’s, kittenish and sultry with promises in the cover of night. “I need you.”  
  
“I know, Theon,” Robb twisted the pale imitation of his cock, reveling in his beloved’s pleas for more, for something bigger to enter him and plunder his lower mouth. “Still and all, who gave you permission to stuff yourself with anything other than my cock?”  
  
“Robb—”

The spank came hard and fast and left a red print on the round globe of Theon’s ass. Robb swallowed Theon’s shriek of pleasure in a sloppy kiss, growling his possessiveness as his wife in everything but name submitted to him with spread legs.

Theon licked his lips, as though savoring Robb’s taste with hooded eyes trained on Robb’s cock standing at attention.  
  
Instead of another spank, he slowly pulled the dildo out of Theon’s entrance, so painstakingly slow that Theon whimpered and begged, “Please, Robb, please, put it in.”  
  
“What?” Robb teased, leaving the tip of the wooden phallus inside his siren’s treasured hole, “You want this back in?”  
  
“No,” Theon grabbed Robb’s large cock, barely managing to touch the tips of his fingers together through the thick length. “I want you in, Robb. That’s not enough, Drowned God, nothing’s ever enough but your cock. I want—”  
  
“Shhh,” Robb kissed him, fingering Theon’s already oiled up and stretched hole alongside the dildo. The warmth of pride rumbled in his chest even as his free hand fumbled for the oil to stretch him further.  
  
The knowledge that only his cock could satisfy Theon was a humbling one even as it stoked his pride ember into an inferno.

So long as his was the biggest cock Theon’s ever had….

Unbidden, the flash of a thought came to Robb, of another man, probably Umber or one of the Threnn from Skagos, coming in and tempting Theon, taking him away from Robb…

Robb growled. No. No one could so much as look at his mate covetously and live.

If any man tried to tempt Theon away, Robb would destroy the competition before they could so much as touch him or even make his beautiful green eyes look away from him.  
  
Theon clutching his bicep was enough to bring Robb down from the haze of jealousy and possessiveness, allowing him to focus on his beloved, the man he loved above all others and who stood by him without flinching since the beginning.  
  
“Theon,” Robb said without the authority as the King in the bedroom, soft and serious at once, “Theon, could we--?”  
  
Green eyes were still dilated and darkened with arousal and impatience, but his consort regained his senses, head tilted in askance, “What?”  
  
“Could I—” Robb stopped, flushing much like he did the first time he was granted access to Theon’s body with boyish fumbles but the same devotion as ever, “Could I keep this in you?”  
  
He tugged the dildo in a bit, but not enough to hit Theon’s sweet spot. It caused a gasp, his love was always so sensitive down there.

“You want to fuck me with it?” Theon asked, not disguising his pout at the poor replacement.  
  
“No,” Robb shook his head, balls twitching in desperation at the thought of not spilling inside Theon. “I want to fuck you with both.”  
  
Show him, show his sea prince that even if the most handsome of giants propositioned him, only Robb could adapt and learn and stretch him loose and make him come from the pounding alone.  
  
Leave his mark on Theon, one invisible and not the grey Stark cloak of marriage he wanted, but a mark all the same.  
  
Theon smirked, beautiful and tempting like the mermaids who stole their sailors and never let them leave the sea. Robb sympathized, he’d been happily lost at sea for years and never wanted to leave.  
  
Theon pecked his lips and moved back enough to turn and get on all fours with the grace of a cat, dildo sticking out of his entrance like a taunt. Theon looked over his shoulder, the black waterfall falling down to his chest as the sea’s greens called to him, “Rip me in two, my wolf.”  
  
Oil was their steadfast companion.

One, two, three, four sword-thickened fingers loosened Theon’s hole while his free hand thrust the dildo just a few inches shy of his prostate, drinking in Theon’s moans and whimpers.  
  
“Please,” Theon begged, “Please, please, Robb, that’s enough, I need you in.”  
  
“You sure? I haven’t—”

“I want to feel it,” Theon looked back at him, eyes teary with frustration and desperation, “I want to feel the burn of you for days, Robb.”  
  
“Last chance,” Robb said, fingers spreading the hole to one side while the rod went to the other.  
  
Theon panted, the sweat giving him an ethereal glow in the candlelight, “In me.”  
  
Robb was a wolf in rut, mounting his mate in quick succession, pride rumbling in his throat as his mate wailed his pleasure as he slid into him.  
  
Tight, he was so tight and warm and the very definition of perfection. Even the rod only enhanced the pleasure, making the walls tighten further.  
  
Gods, how was he supposed to last?  
  
“More,” Theon whimpered, “More, more, more!”  
  
The bed jiggled and the furs fell as Robb pounded Theon’s ass, shifting the rod to hit his prostate in time with his thrusts, growling his claim for all to hear.  
  
He reached down with his free hand for Theon’s cock, but long fingers stopped him.  
  
“No,” was all Theon could manage to get out before his moans and shrieks made a comeback.  
  
“No?”

Theon shuddered, the tremors vibrating down Robb’s cock in a way that tested his already stretched self control. “Just this.”  
  
Robb kissed his shoulder blade in assent and squeezed his hand back, going back to his harsh rhythm as the obscene squelching noises from Theon’s anus permeated the tent.  
  
Robb reveled in all of it, in the moans becoming the soft whimpers of an impending climax, in Theon’s velvet channel tightening at faster intervals with every thrust and the polished wood rubbing with every swing, in the beautiful view of Theon’s ass cheeks bouncing and hitting his hips, in Theon’s back arching like a cat’s, in Theon’s hair the color of a starless night—

Robb’s free hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of Theon’s swinging hair, tugging at the silky leash with the gentle force that forced Theon’s head and torso back until his beloved’s back met his chest.  
  
Robb bit hit neck, teeth sinking into the fading mark as Theon tilted his head to give him more access to his neck. He rumbled his pleasure deep in his own throat when Theon leaned his head back to Robb’s shoulder on the other side.

“Robb,” Theon’s voice was hoarse from pleasure, “So big, gods, I’m gonna cum.”  
  
“Do it,” Robb growled into his throat, “Cum for me, my love.”  
  
Theon’s channel tightened almost to the point of pain, the rod almost hurting him, but gods that pain filled pleasure just about brought him over the edge as Theon’s wails hit his ears.  
  
Robb followed him, stuffing his hole full while his arm held him tight against his chest, not letting Theon. He’d never let him fall.

The tent was filled with nothing but heavy breathing, synchronized and together, until a thump resounded when the lovers dropped to their sides in the remaining furs on the bed.

Robb kissed Theon’s cheek, smirking at the stubble burn found there and the mauve bruises on his beloved’s neck. He shifted, hips moving slowly.

“Nooooo,” Theon whined, “Stay.”  
  
“Need to get the rod out,” Robb kissed his neck, so tempted to stay in but may the Others take him if he injured Theon through carelessness.  
  
Theon pouted but spread his leg up in the air to make it easier on him.  
  
Robb wanted to savor the look forever.

One hairless, long leg up in the air like a dancer, one against his furs, his shapely cheeks straining to keep him and the wooden pleasure toy in, Robb’s cum spilling even with his hole stuffed full….

If he died now, it’d be as a happy man.  
  
It was tempting, so tempting to stay like this, but the wood of the sex toy was getting uncomfortable for his oversensitive cock and he imagined it had to be worse for Theon.  
  
With groan of disappointment, his sword left his sheath, taking the wooden rod out of it. Rivers of cum gushed out of Theon, who whimpered and immediately dropped his leg to keep them closed to prevent any more of it coming out.  
  
Robb tossed the aside, barely paying attention to the fact that it landed on the bucket of water, good thing that. He just wanted to cuddle Theon with nothing in between them.  
  
Theon made to roll over, but stopped with a hiss.  
  
“What? What’s wrong?” Robb asked, alarmed. Had he hurt him?!  
  
“Something’s pulling my hair,” Theon said.  
  
Robb furrowed his brow, grabbing Theon’s hair to see if either of them was sitting on it. When Theon jumped at a tug, he followed the end of the tresses….

Only to blush.  
  
“Err,” Robb stammered, “Wait a bit, allow me get it off.”  
  
“Off what?”  
  
“Give me a little time,” Robb mumbled.  
  
“Robb, we’re naked,” Theon deadpanned, “What in the Seven Hells is my hair tangled in?”  
  
Robb was silent for a bit, so much so that he saw Theon twitch to either move or talk, and so he let it out with a blush, “It’s tangled in my crown!”

…

  
“What?” Theon, damn him, sounded amused.  
  
“Don’t make me say it again,” Robb groaned. At least he got Theon’s hair untangled from his crown without damage.

Theon chortled, rolling with laughter until he was facing him so he could openly laugh at him, “You really are the King of the bedroom!”  
  
“Shut it,” Robb said, even as he couldn’t help laughing with him at how ridiculous it all was.

“Really,” Theon grinned, “You didn’t notice you still had that thing on?”  
  
“Neither did you,” Robb said.

“Yes, but I was on my hands and knees,” Theon said.

“Only for the end,” Robb said.

“I was desperate for your cock, my King,” Theon teased coquettishly.

“And I was desperate for your tight sheath, my prince,” Robb nuzzled Theon’s nose.  
  
“You can’t tell me you didn’t notice the weight of that thing on your head, Robb,” Theon laughed, smugly assured of his victory this time around.  
  
“I didn’t,” Robb said, soft and with all the love in his heart open for the taking, “I didn’t notice its weight.”  
  
Not from the moment he clapped eyes on Theon.  
  
But then, that’s how it has always been.  
  
“Thank you,” Robb kissed him, holding him tight.  
  
“Now and always,” Theon smiled into the kiss.

“Now and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, while this can be set in cannon, for the sake of my bleeding heart, I'm just going to pretend that Robb decided to keep Theon close because he trusts him above all others (along with nookie reasons, because teenage boys LOL) and when Karstark pulls his move with the Lannister boys, Theon is there to talk him down from execution and instead talks him into imprisoning Rickard (because Theon's practical about things). And when Balon invades, Robb glares everyone down and just about growls at everyone who even suggests killing Theon and makes a public proclamation that he will put the Driftwood Crown on Theon's head himself. Of course, most everyone thinks it's a political move since Theon's by now known to be fanatically loyal to ONLY Robb, but for Robb THIS IS PERSONAL and how DARE Balon betray Theon, his son, like that?!
> 
> Whether the Frey/Bolton coup happens (it has the seeds of happening anyway regardless of Theon's actions since Rickard was executed?) or not, I just foresee a now more paranoid and fanatically loyal to Robb (and ONLY Robb, everyone else can go to hell) on the lookout and Robb on the warpath because NO ONE is going to distract him from getting his family back and crowning Theon. They find a way to be happy kinda together and they survive.
> 
> You guys OK with that AU?
> 
> OK. 
> 
> *Nods resolutely.*


End file.
